Day at the Beach
by AX V2
Summary: After a long journey, and another part of the ritual successfuly completed, Shion and his family decide to take a break at the beach. But, can Shion handle seeing Emma in a bathing suit?


Alright, I was finally able to finish my Magico fanfic. Plus, it's the first on this site (Yay). I love Magico a lot, and I hope I did it justice with this fanfic. I hope you all like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Day at the Beach<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky; instead there was a dragon with sunglasses flying through it. That dragon wasn't just an ordinary dragon, inside of him there was a house and inside of that house lived four people.<p>

One of them, Shion Eliphas Levi, one of the Three Mages of the West, went to rest on the bed immediately. He was tired because he had just finished another part of the ritual, Magico, a ritual in which he is doing to save the love of his life.

"_Finally finished_," Shion thought. "_Oh_ _man, that part of Magico was longer than I expected_." He was about to go to sleep, but then he heard a voice behind him.

"Shion," the voice said, "are you okay?" Shion looked toward the sound of the voice and saw Emma, his wife. Emma has a dangerous magic, the Echidna, inside of her heart. The other reason as to why Shion is doing the ritual, Magico, is to remove the Echidna from inside of Emma.

"Emma," Shion said in a tired voice. "Yeah, I'm fine." Shion tried to stand up, even though he was actually tired. "See, I'm fine." Just then Shion was suddenly tackled by a little girl. He immediately fell to the ground.

"Shion!" the little girl said. "Let's play!" That little girl was Luu. She is Shion and Emma's daughter. Well, not really their daughter. Shion and Emma found Luu in the forest all abandoned. After a life-risking adventure, Shion and Emma decided to let Luu join them, and she happily accepted. Since she is younger, and since she noticed that Shion and Emma were married, Luu decided to call herself Shion and Emma's daughter.

"Luu," Emma said, "you shouldn't tackle Shion."

"Aw, but it's more fun like that," Luu said. Then she looked at Shion, who was still on the floor. "Come on, Shion, let's play!"

Shion started to stand up. "Sorry, Luu, but I'm pretty tired."

"Shion..." Emma said.

"Aw, but I'm bored," Luu said.

"Then how about we all take a break?" a voice said. Shion, Emma, and Luu turned their heads toward the sound of the voice, and saw their talking black cat, Anise, on the bed. "We can all go to the beach."

"The beach!" Luu said. "Yeah, let's go!"

"I think that's a good idea," Emma said. "What do you think, Shion?"

"_The beach_," Shion thought. "_Well, we have just finished a hard part of Magico, and there are still even harder and more dangerous parts left. "Who knows when we'll have a break again_?"

"Alright, let's go!" Emma, Luu, and Anise started to cheer. Shion smiled and then told his dragon, Sieg, to change direction. The dragon roared as if he was saying that he understood, and started to fly towards the beach.

* * *

><p>After almost half an hour, Sieg arrived at the beach. The air was blowing softly and the ocean was sparkling. When Sieg descended at the beach, he opened his mouth and Luu came out at full speed with Shion and Emma slowly following her.<p>

"Yay, we're here!" Luu said. She had already changed. She wore a light blue full-body swimsuit. She took a few seconds to breath in the sea air and then ran and jumped into the ocean.

"Well, I can't swim," Anise said. "So, I'm just going to stay here." Shion looked behind him and saw that Anise was rested on a chair that she prepared. There was an umbrella over her so she had shade.

"Well, aren't you comfortable," Shion muttered.

Emma, on the other hand, was watching Luu jump and splash around in the water. "Looks like Luu is having fun." She closed her eyes to feel the sea breeze. Her hair was flowing with the wind. "Doesn't that just feel nice?"

Shion smiled at the sight Emma's happiness. "_Emma, no matter what, I will definitely remove the Echidna from your heart_."

"Hey, Shion!" Luu screamed, "Aren't you going to jump in?"

"Well, Shion?" Emma said.

"Yeah, I know," Shion said. "I'm going." He hit the bottom of his broom on the sand, and then a big cloud of smoke appeared around him. When it disappeared, Shion came out wearing dark blue swim trunks. He then tried to give the broom to Emma. "You're turn."

"No thanks," Emma said. "There is something new I just bought, and I want to try it." Emma then went and entered Seg.

"_She bought something_?" Shion thought. "_Just what exactly did she buy_?_ Well, I guess this isn't really the time to worry about that_." He went towards Anise and laid his broom next to her. "Watch that for me, okay?" Anise said okay, and Shion went to join Luu.

* * *

><p>It was already about fifteen minutes since Emma entered Seg. Shion and Luu were still playing in the water, while Anise was resting on her chair. Although, Shion couldn't help wondering what was taking Emma so long.<p>

"Hey, Shion," Luu said. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Shion said.

Then Seg roared a little and then fully opened his mouth. Emma came out. She was wearing a red bikini. Shion was speechless as he saw Emma walk towards him and Luu.

Anise saw Emma and then looked at Shion and the look on his face. "_Here we go again_."

"Wow, how pretty," Luu said. She then looked at Shion. "Hey, Shion, what do you think." He didn't say a thing.

Emma kept on walking and when she got close to Shion and Luu, she stopped. "Well, Shion, what do you think? I bought this the last time we visited the town. Do you like it?"

Shion didn't know what to say; he was completely speechless. He just kept on looking at Emma and how beautiful she looked. And then, his nosebleed began. Blood started to gush out of his nose like crazy.

"Shion!" Emma and Luu screamed.

"Yep, I knew this would happen," Anise said.

Emma ran to Shion's aid, but it was too late, Shion fainted. When he opened his eyes, he noticed he was in a dark place.

"_Where am I_?" Shion thought. He looked around, but couldn't find a clue as to where he was. "_Am I trapped here_?" Just then Shion noticed a dazzling light. The light kept on calling his name. "_Emma_?" The light then became really bright, so Shion had no choice but to close his eyes. When he opened them he noticed he was on Emma's lap. Luu was still in the water.

"Shion, you're awake!" Emma cried. "I saw you fall into the water and thought you drowned. So, I tried to give CPR. Thank God you're okay." Although, Shion didn't replay; he was just blushing madly. Not just because Emma kissed him, but also because he was Emma's lap, and she was still in her bikini. If he couldn't handle the sight of her in a bikini before, than there was no way he could handle it now, especially being so close. So, he bled from his nose and fainted, again.

"Shion!" Emma cried.

"Don't worry about him," Anise said. Emma turned her head, and saw Anise walking towards him. "Just leave him to me. Go play with Luu."

"Well, okay," Emma said. She placed Shion softly on the sand. "Get well soon." She then kissed him on his forehead, and went to play with Luu.

After almost a half-hour, Shion began to open his eyes. "What happened?"

"Well, let's see," Anise said. "You saw Emma in a bikini and fainted. Then she gave you CPR and you woke up on her lap, noticed that she was still in her bikini, and fainted again. Last, but not least, Emma placed you on the sand, kissed you on your forehead , and went to play with Luu."

"Wait a minute, Emma in a bikini?" Shion said. He then looked at the ocean and saw Emma playing with Luu. He was especially looking at Emma and how beautiful she looked splashing through the water. Unfortunatly, that made Shion bleed out of his nose and faint, again. Only this time, he stayed like that for pretty much the rest of the day.

Anise just sighed. "Oh, Shion, you really need to work on your nosebleed problem."

* * *

><p><strong>AX V2: Yes, my Magico fanfic is done!<strong>

**Shion: It was good, but... how could you do that to me! I could've died from all that blood lost!**

**AX V2: But you didn't. Plus, you saw Emma in a bikini, so stop complaining!**

**Shion: Hmph, fine.**

**AX V2: Okay, then... there you have it folks! I hope you all liked it. For those who don't know what Magico is, it's a new manga serielized in Weekly Shonen Jump (You can read it at websites like mangareader or mangafox ). Once you begin to read it, you will probably believe that it won't survive in WSJ, but it is, and it's doing good in the rankings. It has a lot of romance, but also a lot of great humor and great action. Just beacuse it has a lot of romance doesn't mean it's just for girls; boys can enjoy romance too (and this is coming from a guy). It's good too differentiate from Jump's normal style (Whoa, I sounded like Eiji from Bakuman)**

**Shion: That's great and all, but why are you saying all if this?**

**AX V2: Because you never know! Mabye, just mabye, there is someone from Japan who is reading this. If that's possible, then mabye he/she hasn't read Magico. And if I just made that person get interested in Magico, then I did my job as a fan!**

**Shion: Well, if that true then *turns to the audience* Please support Magico! Any support is good, no matter how little it is.**

**AX V2: That's right, Shion! *turns to audience* Well, like I said before, that's all and I hope you all like it. Oh, before I forget to mention, if you like this then look foward to my Magico and Fairy Tail crossover (check my page for more details). Bye!**


End file.
